My Leading Lady
by LovelyJB
Summary: The number one reason why Balthier won't let Fran die. Balthier x Fran of course. My first FFXII fanfic, no slushiness. R & R!


**I**'**ve just got my copy of FFXII, and so far my favourite characters are Fran, Balthier, Ashe and Basch. The pairings I root for now are Ashe/Basch and Fran/Balthier. They**'**re just so cute!**

**Anyway, this very short story is set just after Part One of the ending (spoilerz). I**'**m not too big on Fran and Balthier going mushy on each other (just not their style). True love is witty and mild. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Balthier glanced around at the room, the walls caving in by the second. He held Fran securely in his arms as he calmly looked for an exit of any sort.

Fran uttered a soft groan, too weak and wounded to open her eyes. Balthier sighed at her.

"Don't worry, Fran," he whispered. "I'll get us out of here." He looked around quickly, spotting a small opening several feet away.

Without a second thought, he darted towards it, ignoring the debris falling just inches from his body. He pressed Fran's head safely under his chin and wrapped his arms around her body. Balthier took a deep breath, closed his eyes and commando-rolled through the opening.

He did it just in time too.

The building crumbled completely, the poles and metal plates showering the pavements surrounding the area. Balthier leapt to his feet and ran to safety, still holding his partner.

He ran behind a bush, laying Fran down gently on her back. Balthier glanced over his shoulder at the wreck, letting out a triumphant laugh.

"You were saying…" he said, watching as the dust cleared. "About me not being the leading man?"

No answer. Balthier looked down at Fran. She was lying very still.

Balthier's smile faded slightly. He carefully removed her helmet, revealing that her hairline was bleeding slightly.

"Fran?" he said cautiously. She shifted a little, but her eyes stayed closed. Balthier smiled again.

"Oh, don't tell me you're done already," he said with a light laugh. Fran managed a weak smile, not opening her eyes.

"I was wrong," she said, her sultry voice unusually soft. Balthier smirked, cupping her face with his hand.

"About what?" he asked. Fran smiled.

"You really are the leading man." Balthier laughed. He searched through his pockets for something, but frowned when he couldn't find it.

"Hmmm, that's odd," he muttered. "I could have sworn I still had a potion on me…" He pulled out an empty vile. Balthier sighed with annoyance. "Blast it…"

He put it back into his pocket, smiling pleasantly at Fran.

"Oh, well," he said. "That just means we'll have to get you to a hospital." Fran smiled again. She coughed.

"You know I hate hospitals, Balthier," she said, laughing weakly. Balthier lifted her off the ground, shrugging.

"You can't win them all, Fran," he told her. Fran coughed again, harder this time, drawing Balthier's attention. His smile disappeared completely, a look of concern replacing it. He kneeled down, resting Fran's head on his knee. She smiled softly, opening her eyes to him just a little. Balthier leaned in closely.

"Does it really hurt?" he said in a gentle whisper. He pressed his hand into her stomach. She let out a pained groan.

Balthier automatically removed his hand. He forced a smile.

"Oh, come now," he said playfully. "You're not going to give up so easily."

Fran didn't respond.

"We're partners, right? We always stick together." Balthier stroked her forehead, brushing the white hairs out of her face. Fran coughed again. She smiled.

"You're the leading man, Balthier…" she muttered. Balthier took her hand. It was cold.

"That I am."

"And the leading man never dies." Balthier smiled, nodding. Fran sighed deeply, giving Balthier's hand a squeeze.

"But I guess…" she said, more slowly and hoarsely. She coughed again. "… I guess I have the supporting role in this story…" She sighed again, closing her eyes once again.

Balthier shook his head firmly.

"No, darling," he said in a clear voice. "Don't talk nonsense." Fran didn't move. He felt her grip loosen. "You are _not _going to die." He pulled her in closer, cupping her face with one hand. He smiled. "Do you know why?"

Fran still didn't move.

"Because the leading man always gets his woman." He leaned in at her, placing a finger on her bottom lip. Fran opened her eyes. Balthier grinned.

"You're my leading lady, and I simply adore you," he said. He gently pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't have the leading lady dying on me, can I? Because, then I'll be in trouble." Fran chuckled softly. Balthier wrapped his arm around her and made her sit up a little, supporting her with his body.

"Since when did you consider me as your lady?" she said, laughing. Balthier shrugged.

"Since the very start, I suppose." He put his face close to hers, staring into her half-closed eyes. "So, are we clear now? I will _not_ have you die on me." Fran sighed deeply and nodded.

"Now give us a smile," he commanded. Fran obeyed, her lips curving into a bashful smirk. Balthier beamed. "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead, lifting her off the ground. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder, resting her head on his chest. Fran coughed again.

Balthier glanced around the area, looking far into the horizon. He grinned and started walking quickly and as possible towards it, being careful not to jolt Fran too much. He knew beyond there was where they'd be safe.

Fran gazed up at him, watching him for a moment. She then leaned onto his chest, smiling smugly. She closed her tired eyes.

"You know, Balthier…" she said after a while. "I'm still not going to sleep with you."

Balthier let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well," he said, shrugging. "You can't blame the leading man for trying, can you?" He kissed her head again, the two of them sharing a laugh as he drew closer and closer into the sunset, where sanctuary was.

"No matter what, you'll always be the woman for me, Fran," he told her with a warm smile. "Always."

* * *

**The leading man doesn**'**t always get the girl, I admit, but he does in this case. :)**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
